


Coffee and revenge plans

by Shh_I_ship_It



Series: Kpop Drabbles and one shots ( basically just fluff) [12]
Category: BTOB, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (Breaks into super jounior's song), Don't Read This, Humor, I blame everything on three hours sleep, I will check this over after I sleep until then..., I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, Jealousy, Jung Ilhoon - Freeform, Just sorry, Lim Hyunsik - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Please dont say anything mean, Sorry of any errors, Sungjae's creepy smile, The summery is very misleading, The title makes sense in a different way then you would have thought, WhY Am I LiKe ThIs!?!, Why Did I Write This?, Yes that smile, and i'm weak, changjae - Freeform, i did warn you, sorry - Freeform, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_I_ship_It/pseuds/Shh_I_ship_It
Summary: A handsome tall blonde guy was talking to his Tae, calm down I'm sure-DID HE JUST PUT A HAND ON HIS SHOULD. AW HELL NO!





	Coffee and revenge plans

Changjae and Vkook

" Thank you " Jungkook said, grabbing their coffee order. looking around for Taehyung.

scanning the shop he spotted Tae by one of the tables. Talking to guy. 

He narrow his eyes. Who is this. Ok, ok . 

Jungkook knew he could be a 'little' possessive, he could be just a little too jealous at times. Sometimes he could be a tiny bit overprotective and it takes a little too much self control to not go all Popeye on them. 

I mean Its not that he doesn't trust Tae or anything, he loves Taehyung too much to disrespect him like that. He knows Taehyung would never do anything like that to him. Its just, the other people he doesn't trust. 

The guy was tall, pink haired, handsome and standing just a little too close to his boyfriend, to be considered not a possible threat. ( To be honest anyone with unknown intentions shouldn't be with in a twenty foot radius of tae.) With eyes that reminded him of a fox ( which was an obvious sign of un trustworthy) He was wearing all black. long coat, skinny jeans and turtleneck, making his bright pink hair stand out. He was sending out some seriously, shifty vibes. I mean Who even wears a that! He looks like he's from 'goblin' or something. 

Ok keep it calm kookie. he thought. Stay cool you're cool. You're going to walk over calmly and coolly. Very coolly He hasn't done anything wrong (yet), neutral expressions.( And if all else fails he could totally take the guy, he looks like a noodle) He started walking back towards HIS boyfriend coffee in hand, not walking too fast or slow. cool, confident. Conceal, don't feel- damn it Elsa not now! Tae just had to insist that They have a Disney marathon last night didn't he. 

Now the stranger is smirking, and if thats not a fuckboy smile then I don't know what is. 

Calm jungkook. Completely cool, show no weaknes-DID HE JUST PUT HIS HAND ON HIS SHOULDER. FUCK THIS SHIT! 

alarm bells started ringing in his head

No one touches his Taetae.

No One. 

two quick steps and he right besides Taehyung. Holding the coffee in one hand, he wrapped his other arm around tae's waist pulling him closer and away from other male. He Glared at the slightly taller male " 

who's this babe?" Taehyung smiled his cute boxy smile at him "cookie! This is Sungjae, he was in a class with me and hobi-hyung. Sungjae this is Jungkook my boyfriend! " he said bouncing on the balls of his feet sipping his coffee happily. 

" Yook Sungjae" he said giving Jungkook a exaggerated bow " your hyung and I already have a boyfriend so you can stand down soldier." He giggled 

Taehyung started giggling with him " like I would never date you." I would never date someone believe in the robbots theory " He said still giggling 

" oh my god not this again " Sungjae said " Come on its obvious that where all in a fake reality, robots observing are every movement." He said in serious tone. Taehyung scoffed at him " what is this the matrix, aliens are way more probable do you know how many ufo's sites- 

Jungkook just blinked, automatically zoning out of their aliens or Robbots debate.( which just turned into " I'm right. No I'm right" fight like little kids arguing) He was Honestly just surprised he thought he was just a fucker trying to hit on and flirt with his boyfirend and taehyung being the adorable innocent bean he was just having no idea he was being hit on, and just happily talking with him. 

" ha! I'm right too infinity " Sungjae said smugly 

Taehyung stuck his tongue out at him and crossed his arms at losing the argument.

" So Where did Changsub go? I thought he was here to? " Taehyung said now drinking Jungkook's coffee the argument completely forgotten<

" yep, he's right over there " he said pointing to a pretty muscular, ( not quiet as muscular as me, I could probably take him in a fight ) Looking guy, in black skiny jeans and a loses tank top reviling part of a tattoo on his back as he leaned over the counter, 

brushing back his black hair smiling charmingly at a giggling baresta that was blushing as he was Talking to her." 

" is he- "

"Flirting with the the bitch?" Sungjae's said Jungkook was shocked at how icey his voice got. " We have a tie settle with her." 

" she cheated on a friend of ours and was a complete asshole to him, broke his heart. Its pay back time. We played rock, paper, scissors, to see who would get to seduce her, The one time I lose." He tutted in disappointment

"I just hope he doesn't screw this up. We have a whole elaborate revenge plan riding on this That involves glitter bombs, yarn, and pudding." 

those particular things don't seem like they would be that bad. But the look in sungjae's eyes told him other wise, He had a predatory grinn, the dangerous gleam in his eyes, reminded him of how Yoongi looks when anyone who wasn't Jimin woke him up. 

He Gulped. 

" Don't underestimate what we can do with some simple house hold items and the nightmare that are glitter bombs when used in the right way "

Sungjae said still grinning. Before anyone said anything else Changsub came over "Did you do it?" Sungjae asked "Of course I did who do you think your talking to." Changsub said puffing out his chest . "A grandpa with zero flirting skills." Sungjae dead planned " Well " he sighed "At least now we know you have small Chance of not being alone for the rest of your life, if I break up with you. "

"It doesn't matter I still did it which means I win are bet, which also means I get to pick all the songs when we sing karaoke tonight!" He pumped his fist in The air 

Sungjae groaned " I don't want to listen to you screaming along to all those horrible rock songs" Changsub smiled triumphantly " too late! you agreed to it, there's no backing out now"

" By the way I'm Changsub I'm assuming your Taehyung's boyfriend?" He said smiling holding out his hand.  
" Yep, Jungkook nice to meet you" he said Taking the offered hand.

A phone buzzed, Sungjae took Changsub's phone out of Changsub's back pocket. " We got to go, Ihoon said he got the stuff and If where not there on time he's setting Hyunsik-hyung on us " Sungjae said reading the text.  
Changsub eyes widened " Shit, we got to go." 

" Hyunsik hyung? But he's so nice, he got me Icecream last time I saw him and he's always smiling " Taehyung asked now drinking the rest of Changsub's coffee. 

" How did you get my coffee-" Taehyung smiled sweetly at him  
" Nevermind, Hyunsik not easy to anger but Ilhoon the manipulative bastared he is. will find a way, once  
And he told hyunsik that I used ketchup from his ketchup supply. Let me tell you not only does he have the un godly strength of thor but he still smiles The whole time, It's creepy.  


Sungjae patted Changsub on the back " he's still scarred, but the moral of the story is not to get on Ilhoon's bad side" 

" Well it was nice seeing you Tae, we should get together sometime" Sungjae said giving Taehyung a side hug  
" of course, Hoseok-hyung will want to see you again, he's going to be so jealous when I tell him I saw you. " he said hugging him back

" It was nice to meet you Jungkook" he said shaking his hand 

" Nice to meet you too, Sungjae-hyung " he said smiling and he ment it. 

Sungjae smiled hooking arms with his boyfriend " come on Changsub, lets go "  
Changsub smiled " it was nice to me you Jungkook and see you Taehyung-ah " he said shaking his hand and hugging Taehyung. "Bye, hyung! "  
Jungkook Watch as Sungjae dragged Changsub out of the shop. 

he looked back at Taehyung " Is that Sungjae-hyungs coffee!?" 

"No..."

" It Says Sungjae on it!"


End file.
